


A Lost Knight

by PrincessofHarte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, ORIGIN SPOILERS, childhood AU, general sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofHarte/pseuds/PrincessofHarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our favorite adorable knight grows up away from his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plagg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Princess Marinette: Fairest Ladybug of them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075294) by [Plagg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg). 



> Salut! So, I was reading a certain fic and wondered what would happen if they were aged up, but still followed the show's storyline. This is going to be short, really.
> 
> Also, I haven't seen the Origins yet, so I'll have to come back and fix whatever inaccuracies there are. Any spoilers are what Tumblr spoiled for me already.

Adrien Agreste is only 8 when his father pulls him out of public school, seemingly forever. Adrien Agreste is only 9 when the girl with black hair stops demanding to see him every single day. Adrien Agreste is only 10 when he wakes up from a nightmare, struggling to remember specific features about the girl with the black hair and her friends. Adrien Agreste is only 11when he realizes that all he can remember about the girl with the black hair is her black hair and some association with ladybugs that he’s forgotten.

Adrien Agreste is but 12 when the warmth surrounding the girl with the black hair fades. Adrien Agreste is but 13 when his mother disappears in Italy. Adrien Agreste is but 14 when the loneliness of the sterile mansion begins to suffocate him. Adrien demands to go to school, consciously wishing to be normal, subconsciously searching for the warmth he craves. It takes one argument with his father to send him running off to his room. It takes but 8 minutes to pack a bag and take matters into his own hands. It takes but 15 minutes for Nathalie and the Gorilla to realize that Adrien is no longer on the mansion’s grounds.

 

* * *

 

Adrien’s plans to attend school like a normal student fail. Some would blame it on Adrien’s foolhardy method to attend school. Adrien knows that it’s because of his mother’s compassion. Well, his mother’s and the black-haired girl’s. Seeing that old man stuck on the ground, his first response was to run down the steps and hand the man his cane, especially since Nathalie and the Gorilla would never stoop to help someone of their own free will.

His failure doesn’t matter anymore. He is no longer trapped in his white house. He can freely breathe the Parisian air, its scents both familiar and new. Adrien Agreste is both a superhero and free to do as he pleases.

Adrien pauses above the middle of an empty street, hearing a noise. It sounds like…screaming? He doesn’t dwell on the thought, for a moment later, something—or rather, someone—slams into him and knocks him off his pole. At the same time, yarn or some other string wraps around them, holding them above Paris’ streets. Opening his eyes, he finds black hair and a red suit with black spots. A fleeting image of the black-haired girl passes through his mind. Are you ~~the one I’ve been searching for~~ her?

 

* * *

 

He wanted to kiss her after they defeated Stone Heart. She was miraculous in the way she moved. Though he didn’t really appreciate how she used him to take the guy down, he is floored by her quick thinking and her wit. My Lady. Yes, she truly is his Lady.


	2. Growing Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's version of the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have not seen the Origins Episodes yet and I will go back and fix any inaccuracies I have created.

When she was 8 years old, Marinette Dupain-Cheng cried every day for a month. Her newly promoted Kitty Prince, her husband and her naptime buddy, was gone. He would never go to public school again. To make matters worse, her Lady Alya moved away. The only person left at school who even remembered her Prince aside from the witchies Chloé and Sabrina was Nino, but he grew out of Marinette, like boys afraid of cooties always do to girls. Every day, Marinette would force her mother or her father to walk past her Prince’s house. Every day, there would either be no response or a rude reply.

When she was 9 years old, Marinette Dupain-Cheng switched schools and the Ladybug kingdom crumbled.

When she was 10 years old, Marinette threw away the Ladybug wings, the fabric too frayed and tattered for her inexperienced hands to fix.

When she was 11 years old, Marinette found a photo album in the attic, a space that would later become her room. She was cleaning out the attic with her father and her mother, the bakery closed that day for this purpose. Marinette was outgrowing her nursery, they decided, gathering boxes from the storage area and moving them into the living room. It was rather curious how Marinette found the album, really. It fell on her head then the floor, opened to a page where a small blond boy with cat ears and a tail offered her, a girl in false wings and a crown, a single white rose. Marinette’s chest squeezed in sadness, causing her to cry. Tom, seeing his daughter’s tears, held her in his arms, swaying back and forth as she blubbered into his shirt. When she calmed, he carried her to her room where she lay on her bed for hours in the dark. Sabine hid the photo albums, trying to stop her daughter’s pain. When it came time for dinner, Marinette didn’t leave her room. How could she when she couldn’t even remember his name?

When she turned 12, Marinette’s life became messier. She was in her final year at elementary, struggling through the pains of her first period and her newfound height (her being taller than her classmates only lasted a month), and adjusting to being uncommonly clumsy. Nino was in her class this year. When she tried to ask him about her Prince, he couldn’t reply. Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination. The pain surrounding the knight in her memory faded, but it left her hollow.

When she turned 13, Marinette finally mastered the arts of sewing, crocheting, and knitting, presenting her family with some very lovely scarves and gloves for Christmas.

When she turned 14, Marinette’s ambitions grew to recreating her entire wardrobe and providing hats for her mother’s friends.

When she turned 15, Marinette’s emptiness grew with her clumsiness. This was her final year at collège. Marinette felt nowhere near ready to move on. For such a big day, she already managed to make a mess in the house’s kitchen. For such a big day, she almost ruined the macarons her father gave her the minute they touched her hands. For such a big day, it didn’t matter that the macarons fell. At least she saved a life.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was miserable when walking into Mlle. Bustier’s classroom. Not even five minutes in the room and Chloé and Sabrina were already heckling her to move seats. It didn’t matter that Marinette was there first. All that mattered was that Sabrina was shoving and Chloé had money.

The new girl, the girl with brown and red hair and glasses saved her from Chloé and Sabrina, catching her when she stumbled. The two hit it off immediately. She said her name is Alya. There was a sense of familiarity around the name, but Marinette ignored it.

 

* * *

 

After a moment of fear, Marinette jumped off her balcony, trusting the yo-yo to catch her. Once the initial terror wore off, she began to enjoy it, being a superhero. At least, that was, until she miscalculated badly and flung herself across Paris. She screamed as she soared, spotting something dark quickly near her. She slammed into ~~it~~ him—and knocked them both off the pole. Thankfully, the yo-yo wrapped around them, keeping them from plunging into the street below.

“Hi,” she said as they swung back and forth. “Sorry. I’m new at this.”

The boy laughed, telling her that he’s new too. When they got down, he told her his name was Chat Noir. Do I know you?

 

* * *

 

Ladybug was only able to defeat Stone Heart thanks to Chat Noir’s encouragement. He made her think quickly. He made her act fast. He called me his Lady. The nickname made her memories blur. Do I know you?


End file.
